This is Our Biggest Nightmare Night 2
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is a sequel to last year's Nightmare Night story. This story has to be finished before Halloween. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are putting on their costumes. They are getting ready for Nightmare Night as a matter of fact. Their friends are coming over for it. They don't want to miss Nightmare Night without wearing their costumes. Diana and her friends are going to visit Canterlot with their costumes. Let's hope that the girls will be ready for Nightmare Night.

"Girls, Nightmare Night is coming" said Twilight.

"I heard about that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Nightmare Night is like Halloween in Canterlot" said Applejack.

"Who are we going to dressed as, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are going to dressed as Power Ponies" said Twilight. "Sunset is going to be dressed as Mane-iac"

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we brought them with us for Nightmare Night"

"Diana and her friends are coming over here for it, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I know that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "They can't have Nightmare Night without their costumes"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "They are bringing their costumes"

"I'm excited for Nightmare Night" said Pinkie Pie. "What about you, girls?"

"I am excited too, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash. "This is going to be the best Nightmare Night ever"

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I would look good to dressed as Mane-iac"

"Same as the Power Ponies" said Twilight. "Diana and her friends will be here at Canterlot soon"

"I can't wait to see their costumes" said Pinkie Pie.

"Neither do I, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's hope that they can meet us soon"

"Nightmare Night is where we go trick and treating and get candies" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is right, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"I don't want to get bad treats" said Fluttershy.

"Me either, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We will have to avoid them"

"Some of the houses may not have candies at all" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We don't need to ring the doorbell for it" said Twilight.

The girls have their costumes ready for Nightmare Night. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Planning a Party

The Equestria Girls are almost ready for Nightmare Night. They are planning to have a party at the Sugarcube Corner as a matter of fact. It is a small café where Mr. and Mrs. Cake works. They will chat will them about the party. The girls won't wear their costumes without Diana and her friends coming over. Let's hope that the girls will go to Sugarcube Corner about the party.

"Girls, are you ready to go the Sugarcube Corner?" Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure am, Sunset" said Twilight. "Is that one with the café where Mr. and Mrs. Cake works at?"

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "in fact, they like to have a party there"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the Sugarcube Corner, the girls went in there saw Kerry chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Twilight. "Are you ready for Nightmare Night?"

"I sure am, Twilight" said Kerry. "Are Diana and her friends coming over for it?"

"They are going to be here, Kerry" said Twilight.

"That's great, Twilight" said Kerry. "I am chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Cake about the Nightmare Night party"

"We are planning for it, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Kerry. "Mrs. Cake, is it okay that we can have a Nightmare Night party here at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure, Kerry" said Mrs. Cake. "We can't have a party without your friends"

"I agree with you, Mrs. Cake" said Kerry. "I have my costume with me"

"Who are you dressed as?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am dressing as the Princess of Equestria" said Kerry.

"We are the Power Ponies, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Like the one from the comic book?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "They are the best superheroes in all of Equestria"

"They can defeat Mane-iac" said Kerry.

"That is what Sunset will be dressed as" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls and Kerry made a plan to have a party at Sugarcube Corner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Halloween Candies

The Equestria Girls are going to buy some Halloween candies. They will find the Halloween candies at the store as a matter of fact. The girls will give the Halloween candies to their parents so they can go out with Diana and her friends for trick or treating. Let's hope that girls will give the Halloween candies to their parents in time for trick or treating.

"Girls, we need to buy some Halloween candies" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes, Sunset" said Twilight. "The kids can't go trick or treating without our parents having candies"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have some money to spend, Pinkie" said Twilight. "In fact, we have enough money to buy Halloween candies"

"Great, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

At the store, the girls are buying some Halloween Candies.

"I got a chocolate pumpkin candies" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Witch candies for me" said Twilight.

"We can see Starlight Glimmer in her costume soon" said Fluttershy.

"Yes, we will, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Did you get the ghost candies?"

"I sure did, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"Apple Bloom told me to bring the 40 ounces bag of candy corn" said Applejack.

"That is a great choice, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Applejack.

"I recently brought the black and orange gum drops" said Rainbow Dash.

"They look delicious, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"I have brought bat candies" said Rarity.

"Was it because Sweetie Belle dressed as a vampire, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"I sure did" said Rarity.

"I have got the cauldron candy" said Kerry.

"Is it black berry flavored?" Twilight asked.

"It is, Twilight" said Kerry.

"Great, now we can pay our Halloween candies" said Twilight.

The girls went to the cashier and scans the candies. Then, he put them in the bag and gave it to the girls.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"No problem, sir" said Twilight. "Have a great Halloween"

The girls left the store and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Getting Apples

Applejack is going to get apples for the party. She will be find some apples in the apple trees as a matter of fact. She can get as many apples as she can before Halloween comes. Diana and her friends are coming over to Canterlot. She will get a big bucket to carry the apples. Let's hope that Applejack will get a lot of apples.

"Girls, I need your help to get the apples" said Applejack.

"Are there a lot of apples, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"They sure are, Twilight" said Applejack. "In fact, I have a bucket with me"

"That's great, Applejack" said Twilight. "We need picked them from the apple trees"

"We can do it, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"This is going to be a lot of apples to picked, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "You can pick out the apples from the trees"

"We can do that, Applejack" said Twilight. "We need them for the Halloween party"

"Exactly, Twilight" said Applejack.

The girl went on top of the tree to get the apples. Then, Applejack raises her bucket once the Apples comes down.

"Hold it steady, Applejack" she said it herself.

"Applejack, here comes the apple" said Twilight.

The apple came down from the tree and Applejack caught it.

"I got one, Twilight" said Applejack. "I will get more until the bucket is full"

"Okay, Applejack" said Twilight.

Applejack ran all over the trees as more apples falls to the bucket and landed in there.

"The bucket is almost full, girls" said Applejack.

"Let's keep dropping the apples" said Rainbow Dash.

"You got it, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

After that, the bucket is now full Applejack has a lot of apples in the bucket.

"The bucket looks heavy" said Applejack.

"I can help you with it, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "Let's carry it now"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash carries a bucket full of apples for the Halloween party. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Peanut Butter Caramel Apples

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to make peanut butter caramel apples for Nightmare Night. The girls will buy caramel and peanut butter at the store as a matter of fact. They won't have a party without peanut butter caramel apples. The Nightmare Night party is going to be held at the Sugarcube Corner. Let's hope that the girls will make some peanut butter caramel apples.

"That a good job to picked out the apples from the apple trees" said Applejack.

"We couldn't help without us, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack. "Now we need to buy the peanut butter and caramel for the apples"

"That is a wonderful Halloween dessert, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Let's go to the store, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, we can't have a party without them"

"That is true, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the store, the girls brought the caramel and the peanut butter for the Halloween dessert.

"We got them, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie.

"Great, girls" said Applejack. "Now let's get in line so we can pay"

The girls went to the cashier to pay the stuff they need for the apples. Then, they left the store and came to Applejack's house to make the peanut butter caramel apples for the party.

"All right, girls" said Applejack. "Now it's time to make the peanut butter caramel with apples"

"I hope that Diana and her friends will like them, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Applejack.

"I recently chopped the peanuts" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is a good job, Rainbow" said Applejack.

They put the chopped peanuts, the caramel and peanut butter on the apples. Then, the put the sticks on the apples.

"The peanut butter caramel apples are now ready for the Nightmare Night party" said Applejack.

"We did a good job, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I won't be making one without you, girls" said Applejack.

The girls are now hugging at Applejack. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Candy Corn

The Equestria Girls have recently made peanut butter caramel apples. They will buy some candy corn at the store as a matter of fact. The candy corn is a treat for Nightmare Night so that the kids can have some. The girls will remember where to find the candy corn. Let's hope that the girls will be getting candy corn for the party.

"Girls, thank you for making the peanut butter caramel apples with me" said Applejack.

"No problem, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What else do we need, girls?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We can buy some candy corn" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is a great idea, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't have Nightmare Night without candy corn"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "They have candy corn at the candy store"

"My mom can take us there" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is nice of her, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Rainbow Dash's mom came over.

"Hi, girls" said Windy Whistles. "I heard that you are going to buy candy corn"

"We sure are, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I have enough money to buy it" said Windy Whistles.

"That's great, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, girls" said Windy Whistles. "Let's go get that candy corn"

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

At the candy store, the girls and Windy Whistle arrived there and went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Windy Whistles.

"Wow, mom, that is a lot of candies" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder if they have some"

"Hello, how can I help you?" The candy man asked.

"I was wondering if you have any candy corn" said Windy Whistles.

"We do, ma'am" said the candy man. "Just what you wanted for Nightmare Night"

He gave the bag of candy corns to Windy Whistles and leaves the candy store.

"Have a great Nightmare Night, ma'am" said the candy man.

"We sure will, sir" said Windy Whistles. "Diana and her friends are coming over here soon"

"I heard that, ma'am" said the candy man.

The girls and windy whistles went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Costumes

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to get their costumes for Nightmare Night. They can't go to the party without their costumes as a matter of fact. They remember which costumes to wear. They will become the power ponies. Diana and her friends are coming over to Canterlot and they brought their own costumes. Let's hope that the girls will get their own costumes.

"Girls, we need to get the costumes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We don't want to go to the party without costumes" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I wonder where our costumes are at, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"They are at the movie studio" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are the power ponies"

"I know that, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Spike is Hum Drum" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go our costumes"

At the movie studio, the girls went inside and brought their costumes.

"That's a good thing that Canter Zoom let us to come in, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Starlight has her own costume" said Twilight.

"Same with Diana and her friends" said Pinkie Pie. "I can't wait to see their costumes"

"Neither do I, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am Masked Matter-Horn" said Twilight.

"Mistress Mare-velous for me" said Applejack.

"I am dressed as Radiance" said Rarity.

"I am looking good to dressed as Fili-Second" said Pinkie Pie.

"I am Saddle Rager" said Fluttershy. "I can into a hulking monster"

"I am Zapp and I can control the forces of nature" said Rainbow Dash.

"Great costumes, girls" said Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer is dressed as our villain"

"Mane-iac, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Spike is dressed as Hum Drum"

"I like these costumes" said Twilight"

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for the Nightmare Night party"

"I hope Diana and her friends can see our costumes" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Twilight.

The girls are dressed as the Power Ponies. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. City Hall

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now had their costumes. They are planning to have a party at the city hall as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends are coming over to Canterlot for the party of course. They can't go to the party without their costumes. Let's hope that the girls will plan to have a Nightmare Night party.

"We finally got our costumes, girls" said Twilight.

"We sure did, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The Nightmare Night party is going to be a good one at the city hall" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are planning for that"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight.

At the city hall, the girls went inside and sees Mayor Mare.

"Hi, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello, girls" said Mayor Mare. "What are you up to today?"

"We are planning to have a Nightmare Night party here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's wonderful, girls" said Mayor Mare.

"Thanks, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer.

Then, a phone was ringing and Mayor Mare answers.

"Hello?" Mayor Mare asked. "I'll be with you, girls"

"I wonder what is she talking to" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure yet, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It's Diana and her friends, girls" said Mayor Mare. "They are here"

"That's great, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope that they can see our costumes"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, see you later" said Mayor Mare.

She hangs up the phone.

"Now, where were we?" said Mayor Mare.

"We were talking about the Nightmare Night party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Some of our friends are coming here" said Rainbow Dash.

"The party is going to be good, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure will be, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't wait to see them"

"Me either, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "By the way, we have brought the decorations for the party"

"Thank you, girls" said Mayor Mare. "You are kind"

The girls gave the decorations to Mayor Mare. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Pumpkin

The Equestria Girls have planned to have the Nightmare Night party at city hall. They are going to find a good pumpkin and put a tea like candle as a matter of fact. They will get the stuff out of the pumkin and put the candle in there of course. Let's hope that the girls can take the stuff out of the pumpkin.

"We planned the party at the city hall, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And Diana and her friends are here" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Now we need to make a pumpkin" said Applejack.

"We can get one, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, there's one at the garden"

"Let's go get it, Sunset" said Applejack.

At the garden, the girls brought the pumpkin.

"We got the pumpkin, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The pumpkin looks heavy, Sunset" said Applejack. "What should we do?"

"We can take the stuff out" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's a great idea, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"I have a tea like candle for it" said Fluttershy.

"That's a good idea, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can make a Jack O' Lantern"

Behind them, they see Diana and her friends.

"Girls, Diana and her friends are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are making a Jack O' Lantern"

"Can I help?" Diana asked.

"Sure, Di" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can help us take out the stuffing from the pumpkin"

"And I have the tea like candle with me" said Fluttershy.

"Put it inside the pumpkin and be careful with the candle" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

She put the candle inside and lights it up.

"Great job, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "You light up the candle"

"It looks like a Jack O' Lantern to us" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Great job for taking the stuffing out of the pumpkin"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Jack O' Lantern

Diana and her friends are here at Canterlot for the Nightmare Night party. They will make a Jack O' Lantern as a matter of fact. They are going to take out the stuffing out of the pumpkin and carved it. The Equestria Girls have already done theirs of course. Let's hope that the girls will Diana and her friends to make a Jack O' Lantern.

"That was a great job to make a Jack O' Lantern, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are going to do ours, Sunset" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing with that pumpkin?"  
"We are going to carved the pumpkin and take the stuff out" said Diana. "Do you want to help?"

"We sure can, Di" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I brought the girls with me"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Diana. "You are really kind"

The girls cut the top of the pumpkin and began to take out the stuffing.

"Now we need to carve our pumpkin to make a Jack O' Lantern" said Diana.

"I brought the tea like candle with me, Di" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Diana. "Be careful with the candle"

"I sure will, Di" said Sue.

She put the candle in the pumpkin and lights it up.

"Great job, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We can cut the hole on the pumpkin"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and do that"

She carves a hole on the pumpkin and made a face.

"The Jack O' Lantern is now completed, Di" said Sue.

"Girls, thank you for helping with us" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was a hard work"

"We did a great job though" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are happy that we are here for the Nightmare Night party" said Diana.

"I hope you'll come" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure will, Rainbow" said Diana.

The girls have helped Diana and her friends to make a Jack O' Lantern. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Buying Food

The Equestria Girls ae going to buy some food for the Nightmare Night party. They can get some sandwiches and chili as a matter of fact. The girls will get the sandwiches from the deli and the chili for Twilight's mom to make it in time for the party. Let's hope that the girls will buy some food for the party.

"That was a great job for helping Diana and her friends making their Jack O' Lantern" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Now we need to buy some food for the party" said Twilight.

"I have them on the list, Twilight" said Applejack.

"Great idea, Applejack" said Twilight. "In fact, we can't have a party without some food to eat"

"That is true, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the store, the girls are buying some food for the Nightmare Night party at the city hall.

"We need to buy some sandwiches and some chili" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They have some sandwiches at the deli" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go get some, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went there and brought a pack of sandwiches.

"We got the sandwiches, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We need a chili for the party, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "My mom needs one to make it"

"We can get one, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They brought a can of chili.

"Did we get everything, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We sure did, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now we need to pay them at the cash register"

The girls went in line to pay the food for the party. Then, the cashier puts the food in the bag and gave it to the girls.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier. "Have a great day"

"You too, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, now we have the food for the Nightmare Night party"

"Great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls left the store and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Buying More Food

The Equestria Girls have brought food for the Nightmare Night party. They will buy food for home for their own party as a matter of fact. They are almost getting ready for Nightmare Night since it is one day away of course. They will remember what to buy for their own party. Let's hope that the girls will buy some food for the party.

"We have recently brought the food for the Nightmare Night party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The Nightmare Night party is going to be good" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Nightmare Night is tomorrow"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "Now we need to buy our food for our own party"

"Let's go to the store and get one" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the store, the girls and buying their own food.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Twilight. "Of course, we don't want to have Nightmare Night without our own party"

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have brought some Halloween cookies for my own party"

"That is great, Sunset" said Twilight. "I brought some chicken tenders for mine"

"That is a great choice, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I have brought the Daring Do crackers"

"Apple pies for me, Rainbow" said Applejack, "I don't want to have my own party without them"

"They look delicious, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I could try them soon"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack. "It tastes so good"

"I have recently brought animal crackers for my party" said Fluttershy.

"And I have brought some cake for mine as well" said Rarity.

"We got the food for our own party" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go pay"

The girls went in line to the cash register to pay. Then, they put their food in the bag and leaves the store.

"Have a great day, girls" said the cashier.

"Bye, sir" said the girls.

They went to the car and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Halloween Party

Today is Nightmare Night and the Halloween parties across Canterlot is officially began. Everyone are invited to come to the party as a matter of fact. They will have a great time during the party and the Equestria Girls will give out candies to the kids. Even the mayor had the Nightmare Night party as well. Let's hope that the Halloween parties will be a bug success.

"The Nightmare Night party is starting, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Yes, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to bring out candies to the kids"

"We sure can, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At Sunset's house, Sunset and her friend are having their own party.

"That's wonderful to have a party, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't have Nightmare Night without a party"

"That is true, Sunset" said her little sister.

Then they heard a doorbell rang.

"Sunset, can you got the door please?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She opened the door and she saw a lot of kids.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the kids.

"Hi, kids, nice costumes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said the kids.

She gave the candies to the kids and left her house.

"Bye, Sunset" said the kids.

"Have a great Nightmare Night" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Twilight's house, Twilight and her family are having their own party.

"This a great party, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I know, mom" said Twilight. "This is Flurry Heart's first Nightmare Night"

"She is nice to wear her costume" said Twilight Velvet.

"We are having a great time" said Twilight.

Then the doorbell has rung and Twilight opens the door and sees the kids.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the kids.

"Hi, kids, I like your costumes" said Twilight.

She gave the candies to the kids and left.

"See you later, kids" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said the kids.

Twilight went back inside and continues her party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Eating Candies

Halloween is already in the booked and Sunset Shimmer and her friends are going to eat some candies. They would not eat a lot of candies as a matter of fact. Candies are not good for them of course. The girls can save the candies for later by the way. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will eat a few candies.

"That was a great Halloween, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Today is All Saints' Day" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we celebrate it after Halloween"

"We can celebrate it, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"All Saints Day is a great holday, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know it, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "It is nice for us to celebrate"

"We can eat some candies, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Remember, candies are not good for us"

"I know that, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We could save them for later"

"Sunset Shimmer is right" said Twilight. "We can only eat a few candies not a lot"

"My stomach would get hurt if I ate a lot" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Applejack.

The girls began to eat candies. After that, the girls are getting ready for bed.

"The candies are delicious, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I am happy that we didn't eat it all"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am tired now"

"Me too, Sunset" said Twilight. "We better get ready for All Saints Day tomorrow"

"We sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better get home now, Sunset" said Twilight. "We had a great Nightmare Night for us"

"We do, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw their parents came to pick up the girls.

"Our parents are here, Sunset" said Twilight. "See you tomorrow"

"Good night, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Take some candies with you"

"We did, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset's friends came with their parents and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Out to Dinner

Today is Christmas Eve and the Equestria Girls are going out to dinner. They will have Turkey for Christmas Eve dinner as a matter of fact. The girls have already celebrated All Saints Day and Thanksgiving Day of course. The girls are leaving church after mass and they enjoyed it. Let's hope that the girls will eat turkey at the Sugarcube Corner.

"That was a good mass, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I love going to church" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Christmas Eve is today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes, it is, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"What are we having for dinner?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We are having turkey at the Sugarcube Corner" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone will eat that turkey and some stuffing as well"

"Yes, Sunset" said Twilight. "Tomorrow is going to be Christmas"

"In Ponyville, ponies celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Turkey is delicious"

"We better hurry so we don't want to be late for dinner" said Twilight.

At the Sugarcube Corner, the girls went inside and they saw the turkey being cooked.

"Look, girls, the Turkey is cooked" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It smells nice" said Twilight. "My mom made it by the way"

"That's nice of her, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "Time to eat"

The girls took their seat and began to eat turkey for dinner. After that, they ate it and the turkey was delicious.

"That was a good turkey, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am glad that you liked it, Sunset" said Twilight. "I can't wait to get Christmas presents"

"Me either, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Santa will come when we are asleep"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Twilight. "I am going to get presents from him"

"Me too, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Time to go home now"

The girls went back home from dinner. The next chapter takes place on Christmas Day. This may be the last chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Last Chapter

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to go home after they opened their presents on Christmas Day. The girls were on the nice list as a matter of fact. They will get Christmas presents from Santa of course. They will open the presents at Sunset's house where they spend the night at. This will be the last chapter of this story. Let's hope that the girls will opened their Christmas presents.

"That is nice that you come over here, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "We will open the presents tomorrow"

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are on the nice list"

"Santa will come when we are asleep" said Twilight.

"I can't wait to get presents" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Christmas is a good holiday, darling" said Rarity. "Time for bed now"

"Good night, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer wakes up in her bed and saw a lot of Christmas presents under the tree.

"Good morning, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I see a lot of Christmas presents here"

"Santa just came last night when we were asleep" said Twilight.

"I saw that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Can we open our presents?"

"Sure, we can, Sunset" said Twilight. "After that, me and my friends are going home"

The girls opened their presents and saw some footie pajamas.

"Footie pajamas is a nice present, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I hope you will like it, Sunset"

"I hope so too, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I wonder what Santa gave me"

"Check your stockings, girls" said Sunset's mom.

They look under their stockings and they a found a gift card.

"That's a $25 gift card" said Rainbow Dash. "Great present"

"We thank Santa for going to my house" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Twilight. "Time to go home now, girls"

"See you later, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have a great holiday"

The girls are now leaving Sunset's house. I hope you like this long story. The end.


End file.
